<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a million worlds you stood idle, but in one you hugged me back. by Garecc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021086">In a million worlds you stood idle, but in one you hugged me back.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc'>Garecc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Immortals [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, HURT COMFORT ITS LITTERALLY JUST HURTCOMFORT, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Cuddles, Siblings, This fic is not Per!!cico affiliated they are siblings in this please dont be gross, ignoreing ricks wierd Nico timeline he's 13 here, no beta we die like jason, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from an over the top au me and the folks on the  (EDIT: now dead) toa discord came up with - (more info in start notes) but it's basically an au where Nico was adopted by Sally around the end of TBOTL and is p much Percy’s little brother. </p><p>A rewrite (ish) of the Nico being rescued from the jar scene where Percy actually gives a damn. Nico is his priority, rather than letting Nico just… stumble down the colosseum and have Jason run towards him. </p><p>Nice sibling snuggles and Nico getting some COMFORT bc he’s ACTUALLY 13.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Immortals [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/815355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a million worlds you stood idle, but in one you hugged me back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/gifts">Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BREAKING: Local Author publishes PJO/HOO fic for the first time since 2015 on wattpad! Breaking current Harry Potter programming. Local author does not apologize for this breach of protocol. Can they be stopped? who knows! </p><p> I wrote this fic for me it isn't really edited, but y’know what? Idc. This is a me fic. Don't mind that it's gifted to Sam its a him fic too. Shh. </p><p>Yeah I ignored several major plot points, like Annabeth and Percy worrying about her. But I can do that. I'm the author here.</p><p>AU SUMMARY:</p><p>As I said in the summary, Nico was adopted by the Jacksons around tbotl. He was 11 then, and homeless, and didn't exactly have somewhere easy to go, so he ended up just. Hanging around at the Jacksons bc it's safe, and slowly started coming over more and more often until it was more uncommon for him not to be there, and then he basically moved in. </p><p>When Percy vanishes, Nico, of course, is looking with Annabeth but around February (a little under 2 months after Percy vanished) Nico stopped really going home from camp jupiter.</p><p>Of course, Percy showed up eventually, and Nico unsuccessfully tried to pretend he didn't know Percy, all while internally screaming bc that's his brother.</p><p>Percy doesn't pick up on it, bc he’s an amnesiac and, at that point, doesn't remember Nico’s lying tells. Hazel tho is like Hmmm (thinking emoji)</p><p>They head on the SON quest, and Nico tags along. But it's from the shadows so he's just low key lurking in the background and Hazel figures it's bc Nico is being overprotective of her and is Unhappy. Of course, Nico eventually gets himself hurt (bit by one of the snakes at Iris’s) and shows himself.</p><p>Percy is terribly protective of this 13-year-old and he does not know why.</p><p>Nico, of course, keeps expecting Percy to be similar, to be his Percy, his older brother but Percy is just. Consistently not reacting how Nico wants and he’s not the worst at hiding it but Hazel and Frank pick up on it and are like “he’s hiding something. He knows percy. What.” </p><p>Eventually, tho Hazel is like “hey Nico you're hiding something” and Nico being 13 and terrible at lying to people he loves is like “he’s my brother and aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa” and hazel is like “hhhhhwHAT!?!?!”</p><p>Anyway, Percy remembers and just turns to Nico like “you little SHIT” and Nico immediately starts crying. He isn't mad he’s more like “You could have told me. This whole time. Why. You're so fucking DUMB Nico I love you but WHY” or w h a t e v e r I've explained this so many times this week</p><p>Anyway, Nico goes to search for the doors and doesn't tell Percy he’s leaving bc he knows Percy will stop him, and falls into Tartarus</p><p>From that point, things go on as normal with Percy low key worrying about Nico until he gets the jar dream, and is like FUCK SHIT MY BROTHER FUCK or something</p><p>Anyway that leads to this</p><p>After this, of course, rather than Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus it's Percy and Nico. The ground gives out under Nico as Ariadne’s web falls apart and the room with it, and Percy jumps for Nico and then they are both falling. </p><p>Tartarus sucks, of course, but they get a baby hellhound we’ve named Poppy. she’s baby.</p><p>Then they get out, Nico goes with Reyna, etc etc, Nico is sick as hell from Tartarus^2 and the jar, but he has Poppy the hellhound so it's less fading into shadows and more just passing out almost every jump.</p><p>Anyway yeah. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy doesn't waste time being furious with Bacchus. </p><p>He's furious, livid beyond belief, and in any other circumstances, he would voice his anger, but in the end, they had won, and Nico needed him far more than he needed to yell at a leaving god.</p><p>The ghosts were rapidly fading, and the colosseum's glowing renovations fading like stars blinded by the morning sun. </p><p>The glimpse into centuries past vanishing as Bacchus went on his way, and the divine one again fled from this long mortal place.</p><p>Nico was stumbling, swaying on his feet. </p><p>The evening sun slotted through the ruins of the colosseum. Normally it would be beautiful, but in the light from this angle, Nico's skin looked far, far to pale.</p><p>Piper seemed to be the only thing holding him up. Keeping him from falling into the rubble.</p><p>Percy can't recall a time he ran so fast, as he ran for Nico.</p><p>He couldn't tell you how he climbed the quickly turning to mist renovations, as the divine no longer melded with the mortal, but his feet were on solid stone as he received Nico into his arms.</p><p>Nico folded into his arms, collapsing almost boneless against him.</p><p>Slotting into his arms like he belonged there.</p><p>He was thinner.</p><p>Nico had always been thin. Always been tiny. </p><p>But now Percy swore even through Nico's worn aviator jacket he could feel every bone in his body. </p><p>"Hey," Percy whispered, and Nico sobbed in return. </p><p>He was shaking, and Percy couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion, fear, or even relief at being safe. </p><p>His arms were wrapped around Percy, clinging. Clinging like if he let go Percy would vanish. </p><p>"I'm gonna carry you, alright?" Percy waited for Nico to nod in confirmation before lifting him up. </p><p>Nico made a tiny, too small sound of confirmation and Percy picked him up. </p><p>He was so much lighter.</p><p>If Percy guessed, he would have said Nico had lost 15, 20 pounds. A noticeable difference. A scary difference.</p><p>Percy picked him up, and Nico clung, pressing his face into Percy's chest. </p><p>He was crying, Percy realized. </p><p>"You're gonna be alright Nico." Percy's voice was softer than it has been in so, so long.</p><p>Sobs shook his already trembling frame, and Percy hugged him ever tighter as he made his way down the wall of the colosseum. </p><p>He rejoined the group, noted that everyone was alive, and he didn't have the will to figure out why. </p><p>It was good they were safe, and he would find out how later.</p><p>He nodded to the others, and started towards the ship.</p><p>He needed to get Nico somewhere safe. Now.</p><p>Somewhere sheltered and without any risk. </p><p>"I'm bringing you onto the ship, okay?"</p><p>Nico didn't respond much more than tightening his too weak grip on Percy's shoulder a bit. </p><p>"I love you, you know that? I don't care what happened, I don't care that you disappeared from camp - well, maybe a little but it's okay - I'm just glad you're alive."</p><p>Nico nodded weakly, like the action was such an effort he may fall asleep trying. </p><p>He was so pale. So shaky. Percy was rather surprised he was conscious.</p><p>Percy walked up the ramp, and Hazel ran over, freezing a few feet away from him. A look of horror on her face. "Is he-"</p><p>"He'll be fine," Percy said firmly, adjusting his grip on Nico as he headed towards the stairs, expecting Hazel to follow. "Nico, are you, uh, bleeding out and need to go to the sickbay? Open wounds? or do you just want to go to my room?"</p><p>"Room." Nico's voice was soft, delicate.</p><p>Like speaking was a foreign action.</p><p>Percy's heart ached as he nodded.</p><p>"My room it is. Hazel, would you get him some nectar? And a glass of water?" </p><p>Hazel nodded, already sprinting towards the sickbay. </p><p>Percy hurried down the stairs and to his room, setting Nico down on his bed.</p><p>Nico sat there, and he was <em>trembling</em>.</p><p>His skin was so pale it was almost milk-white.</p><p>He looked like he wanted to say something, but his voice came out more of a wheeze than a word when he spoke.</p><p>Percy hesitated a moment before he ran across the hall and grabbed the pillows from Annabeth's room, making a pile for Nico lean against.</p><p>She wouldn't mind.</p><p>Nico almost laughed as he leaned back. Percy sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Nico practically melted into his side. He rested his head on Percy's arm, too exhausted to hold it up.</p><p>"Nico.." Percy started, he wanted desperately to hold him in a hug. </p><p>Hug him until he stops shaking. Hug him until everything was okay.</p><p>Then Hazel practically skidded into the room, a glass of nectar and an ambrosia bar in hand.</p><p>She practically jumped towards the bed, as she sat the nectar down on the nightstand.</p><p>Nico jolted a bit, but a slight smile flashed across his lips as Hazel sat down. </p><p>She grabbed the nectar and held the straw to his lips.</p><p>He drank, leaning into Percy's arm slightly more. </p><p>A bit of color returned to his cheeks.</p><p>He drank most of the cup before Percy slowly pushed the cup back. "I think that's enough for now."</p><p>Nico made a small sound of objection, but didn't fight it. </p><p>Hazel nodded and set it down. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Nico slowly flexed his arm, moving each of his fingers. Testing every digit.</p><p>"Terrible," His voice was still soft, but stronger than before. "I-" he choked into a sob that was actually a sob this time. "I thought- I was- I had given up hope."</p><p>Percy wrapped him into a hug and Nico <em>clung</em>, slotting into Percy's open arms. "I thought no one was- I thought you weren't going to come for me."</p><p>"Nico.." Percy choked up, curling over him as he hugged Nco ever closer. Almost like a dragon over his hoard. "<em>Of course</em> we came for you."</p><p>Hazel set a hand on Nico's back. "We weren't going to just <em>leave you there.</em>"</p><p>Nico laughed and it sounded far, far more like a sob. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>(Leo stepped into the room, having been the one selected to tell Percy that Annabeth is hurt. He sees Percy curled over Nico and decides to tell him.. Soon. When he's done nursing Nico. Probably. He absolutley wasn't going to try to pawn it off to Frank. Or Jason. Definitely.)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you," Nico mumbled. "I should- I should tell you what happened." There was a distinct note of hysteria in his voice, and Percy exhaled.</p><p>The last thing he wanted right now was Nico panicking.</p><p>"You can do that later. You need rest right now, nothing else. You can explain what happened to us when you're ready but right now you're resting. A few hours of sleep for you won't make a difference, and you need to rest."</p><p>"Okay." Nico's voice is still very quiet. He sounded very, very close to tears. "Can- can you guys just stay here awhile? I don't want to be alone."</p><p>"Like id leave. I swear to the gods I'm never letting you out of my sight again."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere either," Hazel said firmly. </p><p>"Okay," Nico said as he struggled to hold back tears, a struggle he rapidly lost as he dissolved into sobs. "<em>Okay.</em>"</p><p>Percy laid back, Nico's head tucked into the crook of his arm. </p><p>He was exhausted too, after that fight. Hazel laid down on Nico's other side. </p><p> </p><p>The bed is far too small for the 3 of them, all things considered. But Nico was small, Hazel determined, and Percy just say there, feet hanging off the edge.</p><p> </p><p>So as Nico fell fully asleep for the first time since before he fell into the pit, while Percy dozed off, and Hazel lost in her thoughts, things were okay for now.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, When Nico tells Percy about Tartarus things aren't okay. And things aren't great when Nico informs them of the Doors situation, and when Percy learns of Annabeth's injuries, but for now, they are safe.</p><p> </p><p>Nico is curled into Percy's arms, and he is, for now, okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y e e t. I really coudnt care if this is ooc this is a mix of concepts i loved as a kid and this discords anarchy. Sam wanted me to post this, so it was archived. So hell yeah?</p><p>Edit: I am no longer associating with one of the people this fic was written for.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>